The Turner Curse
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: Living in Port Royal, William and Elizabeth marry and have a family but little does he know, that he is going to play 'Pirates' all over again when Jack brings back somthing that could bring their feared enemy back to life. "Your cursed, you know me. It's
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE- HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST POTC FANFIC, SO BE GENTLE;) I HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE TWICE IN THEATERS AND I MUST SAY, IT'S THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVED IT AND EVER SINCE JULY 9TH I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOME PLACE TO POST MY FANFIC AND READ SOME OF POTC, NOW I CAN;) I HAVE WROTE STORIES BEFORE. I AM THE AUTHOR OF THE FAMOUS FANFIC, "HE'S EVERYWHERE" IT'S A DARK ANGEL FANFICTION AND IT HAS 51 CHAPTERS, I HAVE GOTTEN A LOT OF GOOD RESPONCES FROM IT AND A LOT OF THE DARK ANGEL LOVERS LIKE IT, AND I AM CURRENTLY UPDATING ANOTHER DARK ANGEL FAN FICTION CALLED "TAKE IT TO THE MAXIMUM LEVEL" IT CURRENTLY HAS 21 CHAPTERS AND IS DOING JUST AS GOOD AS MY FIRST ONE. SO IF YOU LIKE DARK ANGEL, GO AND READ IT. NOW ONTO THIS STORY. I LOVE REVIEWS SO EVERYON REVIEW PLEASE;)  
  
THANKS  
  
AND ENJOY!  
  
LOVE ALL,  
  
NATASHA  
  
~*****CARPE DIEM*****~  
  
Port Royal. A nice, respectful place to live. Though it has changed over the years, but not a whole lot different than before. Same old buildings, same old dock, and same old people. It carried on in a peaceful manner, people going about their business, working, etc. To some people, it was the same old Port Royal they knew and loved. But for Will Turner, it changed a lot to him. Yes he was still a blacksmith, but now he lived in the second biggest house in the whole town, not bigger than the governor's of course.   
  
It all changed when a couple years ago when he tangoed with a couple pirates like Jake Sparrow, a good guy, and Barbosoa, defiantly not a good guy. After that whole issue happened, he and the one woman he loved more than anything got married, in a beautiful church in the middle of the town. He swore every person must have went to that wedding and it was the talk of the town for weeks. He himself had to agree it was amazing and his bride, breath taking. He and Elizabeth got married a couple weeks after Jack left them by tumbling over that wall and falling into the ocean. Now that image will never ever leave his mind, every time he would think about the guy trying to make a dramatic exit and instead tumbling backward over the wall before he finished his speech, made him grin. But he WAS glad he got out of the situation ok, and he didn't end up back in prison.   
  
A half of a year went by after that wedding day and Elizabeth and himself were ready to have a family. Which they now have a beautiful girl, who is now 5, with golden blonde hair like her mother's and deep dark brown eyes, like her father. Six years have passed and Will doesn't look any different nor does Elizabeth, but the 2 do look back on what happened on those pirate ships and they do wonder if they would ever see Jack again.   
  
Will pounded a large hammer on a red glowing blade, shaping it into the perfect shape for a sword. He was good at what he does, he knew that. Once satisfied, he put the glowing red blade down into the water and a loud hiss filled the room. After Will heard it hiss no longer he shoved it back in the fire, under the burning coals. He sighed and rubbed his eyes in a tired manner and placed the hammer back on the rack. He whipped the sweat from his forehead and picked up a sword that he had finished hours before. He balanced it on top of his hand and then threw it up the air, catching it by the handle. He examined it a while longer then suddenly the front doors to his shop busted open.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a small excited voice shouted as she ran full blast at him.   
  
Will grinned and placed the sword down and picked his daughter up in the nick of time. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.   
  
"Emily, what are you doing here? Where's your mother?" he asked grinning at her.   
  
Elizabeth then entered the doorway breathing hardly as she touched her chest with one hand and her dress in the other, she had lifted it up a little so she could run better.   
  
"You try……chasing her……in a dress……and these shoes." she said in between breaths.   
  
Emily giggled as she noticed her father was chuckling.   
  
"Funny isn't it?" he asked her.   
  
The little girl shook her head yes.   
  
"Ok, why don't you see how the donkey is doing." he replied sitting her down.   
  
"Ok." she said happily and skipped over to the animal and started petting it.   
  
Will looked at her and smiled.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
"Well Emily and I were taking a walk and we decided that you would like some company walking home this evening." she said smiling back.   
  
"Especially you two." he said touching her face and kissing her lips.   
  
She smiled and returned the kiss as well, loving it when he kissed her. The two looked into each other's eyes warmly.   
  
"Ewe." a small voice said.   
  
Elizabeth and Will turned their head to see that their child had been watching them. Will laughed as he pulled away, Elizabeth laughed lightly as well.   
  
"Now if only she'll have that attitude for the rest of her life." Will told his wife as he started closing up and putting things away, Elizabeth nodded in agreement.   
  
Once done he looked at Emily.   
  
"Ready to go home?" he asked her.   
  
"Yup." she answered.   
  
"Well alright then." he responded picking the little girl up in his arms and walking up to Elizabeth and offered his arm.   
  
She smiled and wrapped her arm around his, and the 2 walked out, closing the blacksmith door behind them. The sun was getting dimmer, but not by much as the townspeople hustled and bustled, doing their evening things. Will and Elizabeth, arm laced around arm, strolled through the street of Port Royal, making their way home. Will nodded politely at almost every person who passed them and Elizabeth gave each a smile. Once in a while someone would stop to talk.   
  
"Ahh, the Turners." a voice said behind them.   
  
Elizabeth and Will turned at the same time, facing another couple.   
  
"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Anderson." Elizabeth greeted.   
  
Will took a hold of Mrs. Anderson's hand and kissed the top of it, like a gentleman, and Mr. Anderson did the same thing to Elizabeth.   
  
"How are you both on this fine afternoon?" Mr. Anderson asked them.   
  
"We're doing just fine thank you, and yourself?" Elizabeth replied.   
  
"Oh just fine. Ohh and I see you have your little girl, oh Fred, isn't she just the cutest?" Mrs. Anderson asked touching Emily in the stomach, tickling her.   
  
Emily giggled lightly.   
  
"Ah, yes, very fine child indeed." Fred answered.   
  
"The cutest." Mrs. Anderson corrected.   
  
"Oh, thank you." Will said smiling.   
  
The four carried out the conversation for a little while longer then the Anderson's parter, leacing Elizabeth and Will back to their journey home.   
  
Emily led the way, running up, giggling to herself, through the large yard, making her way to the large house that was white with hunter green window lining. Lots of beautiful flowers surrounded the house and large sad willow trees sat in their yard. Will and Elizabeth took their time walking to the front door, they walked up 5 steps and onto the porch.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy, hurry up!" Emily whined as she stood next to the locked door.   
  
"Coming sweetie." Will answered as he unlocked the door and pushed it open for her, which immediatly she ran inside.   
  
Will watched her go in and then returned his eyes and head back on Elizabeth who was already looking at him warmly. Will leaned in slowly for a kiss, which Elizabeth gladly returned.   
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked her smiling. Elizabeth grinned back and shook her head yes.   
  
"Anna, Will and I are going on an evening walk, please watch Emily for us." Elizabeth shouted in the house.   
  
She then heard a, "Of course mame, you and Mr. Turner have a wonderful time!"   
  
"Let's go." Elizabeth replied.   
  
Will and Elizabeth walked hand in hand, walking along the beach. Every now and then, water would sweep up and wet their bare feet, it was warm water, considering the sun was setting. Once they both had enough walking, they sat in the sand, Elizabeth wrapped in his arms watching the sun go down and their surroundings become very dark.   
  
"Ah, William, everything seems so perfect to me. This is the kind of stuff I had been dreaming about since I was little. Never thought it would be with you though." she said softly.   
  
Will grinned a little.   
  
"Ever had any doubts that you never married the commodore? I could understand if you answer yes." Will replied looking out at the beach and listening to the waves.   
  
"I never have one doubt. With him, I wouldn't be this happy right now." she said leaning her head back on his shoulder.   
  
"That's good. I was afraid that you wouldn't marry a blacksmith." Will said grinning.   
  
"How many times must I tell you William Turner, your not a blacksmith, your a pirate." she said laughing.   
  
Will laughed too.   
  
"Well, that explains why I get evil looks sometimes." he said laughing.   
  
Elizabeth laughed as well and then sighed, looking up at the bright moon. brought back memories. Lots of memories. 


	2. The Pirate Game

AUTHOR'S NOTE- HEY GUYS, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY. I APOLOGIZE RIGHT HERE AND NOW FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES I MIGHT MAKE, NO I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK AND SOMETIMES I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH AND REREAD IT OR I MISS IT. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT I WILL TRY AND DO BETTER BUT JUST KEEP IN MIND I'M NOT WRITING A BOOK, I AM WRITING A FANFICTION AND I CAN AND MIGHT MAKE MISTAKES:) K  
  
I WENT AND SAW THE MOVIE AGAIN YESTERDAY, MY 3RD TIME! AND IT RULES AND OF COURSE ORLANDO IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT AND OF COURSE JOHNNY DEPP ABSOULTY KILLED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LOVE ALL  
  
NAT  
  
PS- THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED AND PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT WRITING FLUFF THOUGH:)   
  
Elizabeth and Will walked back to a peacefully home. It was warm and candles glowing for light.   
  
"Thank you for watching Emily Anna, you may go now," Elizabeth replied.   
  
"Good evening mame." she answered and walked out the door.   
  
Will walked into the living room and grinned once he saw his little girl asleep on the couch with a doll in her hand. Will walked up to her and sqautted down next to her and ran his fingers through her soft hair. Elizabeth walked up behind him.   
  
"What did she do to knock her out like that?" Elizabeth asked grinning.   
  
Will looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"Not a clue," he answered as he gently picked her up and Elizabeth picked her doll up.   
  
The 2 walked up the stairs and into her room. Will laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her and Elizabeth sat the doll next to her. The little girl opened her eyes a little.   
  
"Daddy?" she asked. Will looked at her.   
  
"Yea hun," he replied.   
  
"Did you and mommy have a good time taking a walk?" she asked.   
  
Will smiled.   
  
"The best, why don't you go back to sleep?" Will suggested the leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Love you daddy." she said.   
  
"Love you too Emily," he responded then got up and let Elizabeth sit on the side of her bed now.   
  
Will walked over to the doorway and leaned his shoulder on it, watching the 2 women he loved in the world.   
  
"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" she asked with a yawn.   
  
"About what sweetie?" she asked her.   
  
"I dunno, about pirates." she said.   
  
Elizabeth grinned and looked back at Will, wanting to know if it was ok to tell a story about pirates. Will shrugged and shook his head yes, smiled and walked out.   
  
"Why do you want a story about pirates?" she asked.   
  
"I heard some people talk about them and I want to know what they are," she answered.   
  
Elizabeth sighed.   
  
"Pirates, are people, people who most are bad, they hurt people, and they take things that aren't theirs. Kill people even. But not all pirates are like that though. Your daddy is a pirate, so as his father and daddy's good friend is a pirate. But they are all good, well they have done somethings that broke the law but for the right reasons," Elizabeth explained.   
  
"Daddy is a pirate!?" she said happily.   
  
Elizabeth shook her head yes. And she then contiuned to tell a story about a pirate and his adventures.   
  
Will walked in his and Elizabeth's room, a candle already lit giving him light. Will smiled to himself, good old Anna. He then laid on his bed, thankful to finally be off his feet. He could hear Elizabeth's voice faintly talking, but if he could make her words out word from word, no. He didn't know how much time has passed but he was halfway asleep when suddenly he felt someone beside of him. He opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth smiling at him.   
  
"Did Emily enjoy her story?" he asked her.   
  
"Yes," Elizabeth answered.   
  
"Good," he answered sitting himself up on his elbows.   
  
Elizabeth smiled as she looked up at him, her face only inches from his.   
  
"How did a guy like me manage to catch such a beautiful girl like you?" he asked himself.   
  
Elizabeth blushed.   
  
"Easily," she answered, touching his face and kissing him.   
  
Will grinned and returned her kiss, then moving down to kiss her neck.   
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" a small voice asked.   
  
Will pulled away annoylingly and got up. Elizabeth smiled at the small girl.   
  
"What is it sweetheart?" she asked.   
  
"It's storming out," she said sadly.   
  
Will walked up beside the girl and scooped her up in his arms.   
  
"Well that certaintly won't do will it?" Will asked her tickling her, her shrieks of laughter making Elizabeth laugh.   
  
Will hopped on the bed and dropped the small girl onto it. She hit the matress and laughed in excitment. Will laughed too as he jumped off the bed and grabbed a small stick.   
  
"I heard mommy here told you a story about pirates huh? Well little missy, I don't think you should be messing around with pirates any especially me," he told her in a pirate sounding voice holding the stick to her as if it were a sword.   
  
Emily smiled and looked at Elizabeth.   
  
"You better get something to defend yourself," she warned playing along.   
  
"Aye, you don't want to be unarmed when you come against a pirate," Will agreed, winking at Elizabeth who was trying to keep her laughter in.   
  
Emily hopped off the bed and grabbed a little tig and faced her father.   
  
"I am not afraid of pirates, especially you!" Emily called out smiling, having fun.   
  
Will lowered his stick and looked at Elizabeth then back at her.   
  
"Oh, really? No?" he asked then walked up to her and fought with her, easily.   
  
Emily giggled as she and the tigs hit together, like swords. Suddenly she hit his hand, not hard, but he droppe the tig as if he was hurt.   
  
"Aye, you cut me. And made me loose my sword!" Will said suprised.   
  
"Oh did I really cut you daddy?" she asked.   
  
"No honey, I'm fine, just playing," he answered.   
  
She smiled.   
  
"Oh ok," she replied.   
  
He then snatched the tig from her and pointed it at her.   
  
"Ahh, the tables turn. Tell me dear miss Turner, what you be doin' now?" he asked.   
  
Emily looked at Elizabeth who was watching with interest.   
  
"Run honey run!" she said smiling.   
  
Emily giggled and ran out of the room.   
  
Will smiled widly and dropped the stick and took off after her. She ran down the hall and into the living room, Will chased her all around the house until finally he caught up with her, grabbed her by the waist and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and then dropping her on the couch. She laughed breathlessly and laughed even harder when Will started tickling her. Will stopped and sat down also breathing hard.   
  
"Wow," he said trying to regain his breath.   
  
"What an adventure, fightening a pirate before bedtime huh?" he asked.   
  
She shook her head yes and then let out a big yawn.   
  
"Tired?" he asked her.   
  
She shook her head yes.   
  
"Ok then, let's get you to bed," he answered gently picking her up.   
  
"Daddy?" she asked softly.   
  
"Yeah, baby?" he answered making his way back to the rooms.   
  
"Can I sleep with you and mommy, it's still storming outside," Emily said.   
  
Will looked out the window.   
  
"Ah, so it is, of course you can stay in our room tonight. Don't want the storm scaring you." he replied walking into his room.   
  
"There you two are," Elizabeth said smiling.   
  
Will smiled as well, looking down and saw that Emily had fallen asleep. He set her down next to Elizabeth and pulled the covers over her.   
  
"Daddy?" she said softly.   
  
"Yea?" he responded.   
  
"Thanks for letting me fight a pirate," she said.   
  
Will chuckled.   
  
"Anytime swwetheart," he said.   
  
"Daddy?" she asked again.   
  
"Yea Em?" he said.   
  
"I love you daddy, you too mommy," Emily said then fell alseep.   
  
"I love you too," Elizabeth said smiling sweetly at her daughter.   
  
Will kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Love you too Emily," he whisphered.   
  
He walked over and kissed Elizabeth passionatly.   
  
"Goodnight," he said softly.   
  
"Goodnight," she replied the blew out the candle.   
  
Will walked over and crawled underneath the covers as well and placed his arm over Emily, where Elizabeth's arm was as well. He felt his wife's arm and locked hands with it. He sighed, thankful he had his family and thankful thathe was in bed. He looked out the window behind him, seeing the moonlight shine down on the town.   
  
Then suddenly something caught his eye. He gently got up so not to wake Emily or Elizabeth and walked up to the window. He seen a ship coming into port and suddenly a cannon fired at the fort.   
  
"Jack?" Will asked reconizing the Black Pearl. 


	3. Jack

Will contiuned to watch the boat and saw small boats coming out of it and onto shore as it's cannons roared and made contact with buildings, making the ground shake.   
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" Will asked himself.   
  
He whirled around and shook Elizabeth. Elizabeth groaned softly and saw Will.   
  
"William, what are you doing?" she asked tiredly.  
  
Will pressed a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet and then took her hand and led her to the window.   
  
"It's the Black Pearl," she said happily.   
  
Her face then frowned.   
  
"Attacking our town." she added.   
  
"Get Emily up." Will ordered running out of the room. Elizabeth watch him dart out and then started shaking her daughter to get her up. Will ran down the stairs and looked out the window. He could see Jack's crew going ashore and raiding the town, harassing the people, and burning the buildings.   
  
"What is he thinking?" Will asked himself.   
  
Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed by Elizabeth and Emily running down the stairs, Elizabeth holding her hand. Once on the floor, Elizabeth lifted the small girl into her arms also looking out the window. She heard yelling, screaming, glasses breaking and a whole lot more. She saw someone stab a man and she shrieked clutching Emily's head. Will looked at her.   
  
"Come on, the back way." Will said leading her to the back door and opening it.   
  
Suddenly a blade stopped him. Elizabeth gasped at the site of it and immediatly stopped.   
  
"William, dear William Turner, 'ello." Jack said smiling at him.   
  
"Jack." Will said in a greeting voice.   
  
Jack looked from left to right and then back at him.   
  
"Mind if I come in mate?" he asked.   
  
Taking a step inside, naturally Will and Elizabeth stepped back becuase of the sharp blade pointed at them. Jack got inside and shut the door and lowered his sword.   
  
"The Turners, WHAT have you been up too the past 6 years?" Jack asked.   
  
Will looked at Elizabeth uneasily.   
  
"We got married." she shared.   
  
Jack frowned.   
  
"I wasn't invited to the weddin'?" he asked hurt.   
  
Will looked at him.   
  
"We didn't want a chance for you to be hanged," Will answered. Jack grinned.   
  
"Well, oh, that's right. And the little one is...............yours?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised.   
  
"Yes, her name is Emily," Will answered.   
  
Jack smiled widly showing his gold teeth.   
  
"Cute," he answered.   
  
"Jack, what the heck are you doing?" Will asked changing the subject.   
  
"Oh, me and my crew are raiding Port Royal," he said casually.   
  
"Why?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Oh becuase we haven't done it in a loooong time plus it's so fun," he answered.   
  
"And," Jack added.   
  
"I needed to talk to you," Jack told Will, placing the side of his sword on his chest and moved him away from Elizabeth.   
  
"Privatly." he added to her and ushered him into a different room.   
  
Jack closed the door and turned around to Will.   
  
"Will, Will, Will, Will, you have NOT changed one bit," Jack replied.   
  
"You either," Will answered.   
  
"Anyway, I need a favor." he asked walking close to him.   
  
"A favor?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Yes, I thought I would ask you considering you were in this mess with me a while ago savvy?" Jack asked.   
  
"I'm listening," Will said sighing.   
  
"Ok, well see, I kinda brought Barbossa back from the dead." Jack explained.   
  
Will looked at him.   
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.   
  
"Yea, um see, it's a long story, I kinda went back to the cave to pick up more of that gold and well kinda took another piece out, of the chest. Little did I know it would bring THEM back to life." Jack said.   
  
"They are the original people who have the curse inflected on them, everything you do to those pieces of gold effects them." Will said.   
  
Jack looked at him.   
  
"YEAH WELL THANKS FOR TELLIN' ME NOW MATE!" Jack said.  
  
"Just return it." Will answered.   
  
"It's not that easy mate, 1 Barbossa's men are all over these seas searchin' for me and two.....I need your blood again." Jack said smiling.   
  
"Jack, I'm not going on this pirate thing again, ok, I'm sorry." Will answered.   
  
"Will, Barbossa's out there and if ya didn't forget you two aren't the best of friends either. He knows your alive and he'll come after your family." Jack said.   
  
Will froze and sighed. Will turned back around and faced Jack.   
  
"Will, I need you, ok. Will ya help on old friend? I won't hurt ya house." he said smiling.   
  
Will grinned.   
  
"Fine, I'll help you Jack." Will said.   
  
Jack pressed his hands together like he was praying.   
  
"Thank you." he replied.   
  
Suddenly Gibbs walked in.   
  
"Ready to leave sir? Oh hello William." Gibbs answered.   
  
"Hello Gibbs," he answered.   
  
"That little girl yours out there? Cute she is," Gibbs replied.   
  
"Yes, Gibbs, Yes, I'm ready," Jack answered putting his sword away and pulling out a gun.   
  
Grabbing William he pulled him close and placed the gun to his temple.   
  
"Is this nesseccary?" William asked afraid it would scare Emily.   
  
"Very, you're our ticket out of here, savvy?" Jack asked walking out of the room, Elizabeth gasped.   
  
Gibbs then grabbed Elizabeth and did the same.   
  
"Mommy?" Emily whined afraid.   
  
"Emily, just don't worry, it's ok," Will answered.   
  
"Let's go." Jack said pushing them out the door. 


	4. Be afraid

AUTHOR'S NOTE- HEY GUYS! I JUST WANNA THANK EVER SINGLE PERSON THAT HAS REVIEWED ME STORY, YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!!!! SO KEEP REIVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING! THANKS AGAIN!!  
  
LOVE ALL,  
  
nAT  
  
~*****CARPE DIEM*****~  
  
Jack pushed William out of the house. William's mouth dropped once he saw how much damaged Jack's crew was ACTUALLY doing.   
  
"Jack, you're destroying our town!" Elizabeth screamed at him so he could hear her over the bombs, shots, and screaming.   
  
"I know, and I'm sorry love, but it's so fun," Jack answered yelling back and glancing at back at her.   
  
Jack led William through the town, smiling at some of his men as they destroyed things.   
  
"JACK SPARROW!" a voice called.   
  
Jack froze and turned around as did Gibbs. He saw Elizabeth's dad, the Commedor, and some soliders running towards them. Jack tightened his grip on Will.   
  
"Look afraid," Jack whisphered into his ear.   
  
William rolled his eyes.   
  
"No, no, look terrified, that's even better," Jack added.   
  
"Jack," William warned.   
  
"Act like a 3 headed monster just entered your house," Jack corrected himself.   
  
"Jack!" William wanred to him loudly and elbowed him in the stomach.   
  
"Ow, right, afraid is fine," Jack said clutching his stomach.   
  
"Elizabeth!" her father called, stopping dead in his tracks once he saw that Gibbs had a gun pointing at her.   
  
The commedor stopped as well and glared at both of them.   
  
"Ello' again commedor, have you gained any weight, because you look fantastic mate," Jack said smiling.   
  
"Jack Sparrow, you are under arrest!" the commedor shouted at him taking a step towards Jack.   
  
Jack raised the pistol that he held to William over his head and shot it in the air, warning them that he was loaded. Emily screamed in fear and William jumped.   
  
"I don't think puttin' me in a cellar is going to work for me anymore mate. I've grown quiet tired of that place," Jack replied taking a step back, taking William with him.   
  
"What buisness do you have with my daughter?" her dad asked.   
  
"None, you can keep her, but I need William here," Jack said.   
  
William saw it in the commedor's eyes that he wasnt buying that Jack was 'kidnapping' or 'abducting' him. Suddenly William threw his elbow into jack's face. Jack stumbled back letting him go and William grabbed a sword from one of the soliders. William looked at jack as he stood up, drwaing his sword as well. William lunged at him, slamming his sword down onto Jack's, causing it to make a clinging noise and William pulled close to Jack making it look like he was trying to drive the sword into his neck, his back towards the commedor.   
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing Will!?" Jack hissed at him.   
  
"He wasn't believing that I was going with you against my will, so I had to do something to convice him," Will whisphered back at him.   
  
"You shoulda looked afriad mate," Jack replied then punched him with the fist that held his sword.   
  
William stumbled back thanks to the force of his punch and Jack then slapped his sword from his hand with his sword, causing a deep cut on his hand that blood leaked out of and covered his whole hand. Jack turned William around so that he was facing the commedor and wrapped his arm around William's throat and held the blade right in front of his throat. Elizabeth made a notion to move but Gibbs grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.   
  
"Here's the deal if you don't shoot at us when we are trying to get back to our boat , these fine people won't die, savvy?" he asked continuing to walk back with Gibbs, taking Will and Elizabeth with them, Emily in Elizabeth's arms.   
  
"And do you think we'll just let you ride out into the sunset with my daughter!?" Elizabeth's dad yelled at him.   
  
"No, the sun hasn't even come up yet mate, I expect you to let me ride out into the moonlight with your daughter and her family," Jack replied that time he reached the edge of the shore.   
  
He then shoved William into the small lifeboat Gibbs hopped in, taking Emily with him and Jack held a gun to Elizabeth.   
  
"Just remember mate, until we get on the ship, this gun will one right here, and I'm a pirate mate, I don't have any problem killing anyone. Cast off Gibbs!" Jack shouted.   
  
With the help of Jack shoving them of shore they were making their way to the ship.   
  
"Board the Interceptor! We'll see if he leaves this port!" the commedor shouted at his men, running to the boat.   
  
Elizabeth tore a piece of fabric from her sleeve and wrapped it around Will's cut.   
  
"Daddy, are you ok?" Emily asked on the verge of tears.   
  
"Yea hun, come here," he said holding out his arms.   
  
Emily fell into them and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Sorry about the cut thing Will and sorry for keeping this gun on you love but neccessary, savvy?" Jack asked smiling.   
  
Elizabeth just looked at him.   
  
"Whatever. Tell me Mr. Sparrow, do you plan on bringing us back home?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him.   
  
Jack was silent.   
  
"Do you?" she asked.   
  
"We're coming up on our ship sir." Gibbs called.   
  
"Good, prepare to board." Jack said walking to the other side of the small lifebpat.   
  
Elizabeth looked back at Will, afraid that Jack didn't answer her. Will just returned the look and rocked his daughter to sleep. 


	5. A true Blue Pirate

AUTHOR'S NOTE- SORRY GUYS THAT IT WOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAVE HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, AGAON PLEZ CUT ME SOME SLACK I GOT A MAJOR HEADACHE AND IT IS IN FACT 1:20 IN THE MONRING, I WILL HAVE MISTAKES, ENJOY AND HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE AND REVIEW!  
  
LVOE ALL  
  
NAT  
  
Elizabeth looked uneasily over the side of the boat as they were well on their way to who knows were. She hated being on ships, but she was fascinated by them at the same time. The Black Pearl, Jack's ship, had gotten out of Port Royal's port way before the Interceptor was even half way done preparing for voyage. And as fast as the Black Pearl is they quickly lost them and Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth turned and looked over her shoulder as she watched pirates walked around doing numerous chores that Jack had ordered them to do. This made her think back to the time she had encountered these people before and the thought of them wanting to 'give up Will's life for the pearl' didn't make her feel any safer. Jack was behind the helm looking over his ship fearlessly. Emily climbed up behind him and pulled on his coat. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked down at the small child. "  
  
"Yes is there a reason why you are pulling on me?" Jack asked her.   
  
"Where are you taking us?" she asked him.   
  
"Oh to a very, very nice place, like paradise," Jake answered smiling.   
  
Emily smiled as well.   
  
"Really!?" she said excitedly.   
  
Jack frowned.   
  
"No, Will your child is naive." Jack shouted at Will who looked up at him and saw that his daughter was standing beside him. Will ran up and jumped over the railing and scopped his daughter up in his arms.   
  
"You can't bother a captain while he's driving Emily, you might make him wreck," Will told her.   
  
"Exactly!" Jack agreed pointing his index finger at her.   
  
"Sorry daddy," Emily replied then jumped out of his arms and ran over to Elizabeth.   
  
Jack grinned as he looked at Will.   
  
"You liar," he mumbled.   
  
Will looked at him.   
  
"No I was telling the truth, with you. If you get distracted too easily you could possibly wreck," Will said smiling.   
  
Jack glared at him.   
  
"Cute kid, I can see where she get's her mouth from." Jack shot back.   
  
Will only grinned.   
  
"So, I was suprised to hear about all the town raidings you have been doing lately." William said on a more serious note.   
  
Jack looked at him.   
  
"You heard about those?" he asked.   
  
"Yea, Port Royal's town meetings were all about them most times, it just doesn't seem like something you would do," William replied sitting on the railing.   
  
"I'm a pirate mate, what do you expect me to do? See the time you met me, I was only nice to you for a reason but then you become involved with me, you don't know the true me mate, and I'll be the first to tell you it's not very pretty. Your excellent pirate, Will, who refuses to get back into the game," he replied.   
  
William looked at him as the sea breeze gently blew strands of hair in his face that had gotten free from his tie.   
  
"I have a family now, I can't afford to risk everything I have good in my life to run off and play pirates," William answered quietly.   
  
"It's not a play, it's real pirate stuff mate, it's fun, we get to blow stuff up!" Jack said smiling.   
  
The two were silent for a little while.  
  
"We're stopping at Tatuga," he informed him.   
  
"Why?" he asked him.   
  
Jack looked at him as if he were stupid.   
  
"Come on boy, I have to get really drunk before I even THINK about going up against Barbossa again!" Jack replied.   
  
Will rolled his eyes and walked over and sat down beside his wife and kid.  
  
4 days later, it was dark, maybe around 1:30 in the morning they arrived in.   
  
"Ok mates, let' go relive us of our troubles for a little while!" jack said happily.   
  
All the pirates shouted happily and then moved off the boat. Jack turned towards them.   
  
"You goin' inside or are you stayin' out here?" Jack asked them.   
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at each other.   
  
"Out here." she replied.   
  
"Fine, suit yourself, you bumps on a log," Jack mumbled and then walked off the boat and made his way to the bar in the village.   
  
Will looked down at at Elizabeth and gripped her hand and looked softly into her eyes and then at his daughter. They walked off the ship and started walked along the shoreline, the sand glowing softly from the silver moonlight. Suddenly someone grabbed Will and rammed him up against a tree.   
  
"Daddy!" Emily screamed in fear as Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
"Aye Mr. Turner, long time no see huh?" a familiar voice asked him.   
  
Will looked up at the man, Barbossa who had thrown him into the tree. He held a knife to Will's throat, it gleaming in the night.   
  
" Well my good old friend Jack Sparrow saved me from the effort of coming to get you, I need you-"   
  
"For my blood, right?" he asked.   
  
"No Jack is the one that wants us to die, see Mr. Turner, as long as I can't die, everyone fears me because no matter what they do they can't stop me, right? Now i don't need you for that reason, I want you to take me to your father's treasure," Barbossa said allowing the cold metal hit his throat.   
  
"Treasure? I don't know what your talking about," he replied breathlessly.   
  
"Don't play games with me boy, tell me where it is!" he yelled at him.   
  
William only grinned.   
  
"I'm telling you the truth, I don't know where it is," William replied.   
  
Barbossa then grabbed William's arm and the bald fat pirate and the eyeless guy grabbed Elizabeth and meily.   
  
"Let's go pay Captain Jack Sparrow a wee visit shall we?" Barbossa asked smiling as he pushed him forwards, shoving them towards the bar. 


	6. Monkey gave it away

AUTHOR'S NOTE- OK GUYS HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING SO FAR! I ALSO WANT TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME RAGETTI AND PINTEL'S NAME, I HAD FORGOTTEN THEIR NAME IN THE MOVIE SO I AOPOLOGIZE BUT I HAVE THEIR NAMES NOW AND IT'S ALL GOOD;) THANKS AND CONTINUED READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
LOVE ALL  
  
NAT  
  
~*****CAPRPE DIEM*****~  
  
Barbossa turned his head towards Pintel and Ragetti, still holding Will.   
  
"Take them to the ship, I shouldn't take long, Jack Sparrow isn't very hard to catch." Barbossa said, his monkey running from the ship and hopping up on his shoulder.   
  
Elizabeth looked helplessly at Will as she held Emily.   
  
"Ohh a lil' girl. There only used to be one female, now there is two," Ragetti said getting close to Emily's face, smiling at her.   
  
"This be your daughter I am taking it Mr. Turner?" Barbossa asked him.   
  
William sighed.   
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"And if you even touch her-" Elizabeth started.   
  
"Aye, we won't be hurtin' her, if you be doin' what we say!" Barbossa replied stepping in.   
  
"Wanna see a trick lil girl?" Ragetti replied popping out his eye and holding it in front of her.   
  
Emily shrieked and smacked it away out of his hands.   
  
"Me eye! NO!" he shouted chasing after it as it rolled down the shore.   
  
Barbossa rolled his eyes in disgust and annoyance.   
  
"Take 'em aboard the Black Pearl, it's mine now," Barbossa ordered.   
  
"Aye sir," Pintel replied grabbing one of Elizabeth's arms and began pulling her to the docks where Jack had docked the Black Pearl. Elizabeth looked sadly at Will, telling him that she didn't want to go but never the less was pulled away.   
  
"Now let's see if we can be finding that Sparrow lad of ours, aye?" Barbossa replied gripping his shoulder.   
  
Will winced as the mans long fingernails dug deeply into his shoulder, pushing him foreward more.   
  
Jack laughed loudly as he had his chair tipped back a little and his feet resting on the table. Gibbs and Annamaria sat across from him laughing as well. Jack held up his mug of rum, drank it and slammed it down on the table. Everyone in there was singing, as well as Jack who was in fact almost drunk already. Suddenly Barbossa's monkey scurried across a beam holding the roof up. Jack saw it and sat his chair down on all four legs.   
  
"I.......know that monkey!" he announced to Gibbs and Annamaria.   
  
Both looked at each other puzzled then back at Jack.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Annamaria asked.   
  
"A monkey...........just scurried across that beam, did you not see it, oh you both are blind why am I askin you?" Jack said.   
  
"So what, it was a monkey?" Gibbs replied.   
  
Jack held up his index finger.   
  
"It was Barbossa's monkey," Jack pointed out.   
  
"How can you tell? What if it was just a loose monkey?" Annamaria asked him.   
  
Jack looked at her like she was stupid.   
  
"A loose monkey? In a bar? No offense love but that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life, excluding some things I myself have said, but it WAS that evil monkey, Jack. WHO STOLE MY NAME, mind you. I reconize that evil monkey face anywhere," Jack replied.   
  
"Well how do you know it wasn't just a monkey posin' as 'Jack' to make you think it was the REAL monkey Jack and scare you?" Gibbs asked him.   
  
"Yea, he could be trying to trick you," Annamaria agreed.   
  
Jack looked at them, frowned then raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You both are a bunch of bloody idoits." Jack informed them.   
  
Suddenly the doors of the bar swung open, causing everyone to look at them, noticing it was Barbossa, the whole room grew quiet.   
  
"Ha, told you it was that evil monkey, now here comes the evil monkey.......................master," Jack replied giving himself a frown, relaizing what he said was completly stupid.   
  
But without another thought he hit the ground on his hands and knees to hide from him.   
  
"I be lookin' for Captain' Jack Sparrow, anyone know where he be?" Barbossa asked still clutching Will's shoulder.   
  
Most didn't answer and the rest shook their heads no. Jack scurried around on his hands and knees through the crowd trying to find a way out. Suddenly, not watching where he's going he rammed his head into a leg of a table.   
  
"OW! Me bloody head!" Jack shouted loudly.   
  
Immediatly people moved out of the way, revealing Jack. Barbossa smiled.   
  
"Jack Sparrow, watcha doin' on the floor mate?" Barbossa asked.   
  
Jack smiled widly at him then slowly stood to his feet.   
  
"I was lookin' for my apple," Jack said holding up an apple with a chunk already bitten out of it.   
  
"Lovely, Jack I need yea to be comin' with me," Barbossa said.   
  
"That's just tough mate becuase I just don't want to go with you." Jack replied then threw the apple in attempts to hit him with it.   
  
But instead it went through a window, completely missing both Will and Barbossa. Will rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oppsi," Jack said laughing nervously.   
  
"Gotta work on me aim a bit, aye?" Jack said smiling.   
  
Will the suddenly elbowed Barbossa in the face and then kicked him in the chest, causing Barbossa to fall back through the window and out the bar. Will looked to his right and noticed a sword in the table.   
  
"Jack!" Will called.   
  
"Aye," Jack replied looking at Will.   
  
Will yanked the sword out of the table and tossed it at Jack. But instead of catching it the handle wacked him in the head.   
  
"Ouch!" Jack called out falling to the ground.   
  
Suddenly Barossa reached through the window, caught William by the neck and yanked him out backwards.   
  
"William!" Annamaria called out jumping up and rushing over to Jack.   
  
"Jack, get up now! We need to help Will," she said helping him to his feet.   
  
"Aye, time to be serious," Jack said grabbing the sword and running to the door, Gibbs and Annamaria following.   
  
William ducked as Barbossa swung his sword it attempts to hit him. Will heard it wail over his head then stood up jumping out of the way of another blow. Will glanced behind him despiratly needing anything to defend himself with. Barbossa laughed evil then sent his sword flying towards him. Will then grabbed a long wooden stick and blocked his blow with it just in time. Will blocked two more blows then sent the stick towards him, hitting Barbossa in the face.   
  
Barbossa stumbled back and as he was doing so Will smacked the sword out of Barbossa's hand, sending it flying up in the air. Will watched it and threw down his stick while Barbossa recovered from the blow Will planted on him. Will caught the sword by it's handle and then looked at Barbossa leaning up against the side of the building and threw it as hard as he could. Th swrod went through Barbossa's stomach, pinning him to the wall. Barboss looked down then back at Will and laughed.   
  
"You know I can't die," Barbossa said smiling.  
  
Will smiled as well.   
  
"That wasn't the purpose of why I threw the sword," Will admitted grinning.   
  
Barbossa grabbed the hilt and yanked on it but couldn't budge it, exactly what had happened when he first met Jack, the way Will kept Jack from going anywhere. Barbossa slowly returned his gaze to Will and smiled evily.   
  
"Good with swords, just like your father" Barbossa admitted.   
  
Will glared at him, then suddenly Jack busted through the door. He took one look at Barbossa, pointed and started laughing.   
  
"Exactly what you did to me, jeezie that was annyoing." Jack admitted.   
  
Barbossa growled meanly trying to get free.   
  
"Right, let's go before he manages to get out," Jack said running toawrds his ship. Will looked at Annamaria and Gibbs who both shrugged and they followed him.   
  
Jack climbed on his ship only to be welcomed by Barbossa's crew.   
  
"I have an infestation of bloody idots on me ship!" Jack called out grabbing a sword and starting to fight them.   
  
Will jumped on the ship as well as most of Jack's crew and they were locked in battle. Pintel smiled as he watched Will fight and then ran downstairs.   
  
"My poor ship can't stand to have so many ugly people at once!" Jack told Will as he fought.   
  
"Then get rid of them!" Will shouted back shoving one over the edge.   
  
"Yes that would probably wisest thing to do, why didn't I think of that!?" Jack replied smiling as he shoved the person he was fightening over the side of his ship.   
  
Will looked at him, Jack returned the glance.   
  
"Oh shut up," Jack replied realizing that Will was telling him he was stupid.   
  
Will smiled and spun around to fight someone else but then noticed that Pintel had a gun to Elizabeth's head and Ragetti held Emily. Ragetti smiled and did a hand motion telling Will to put the sword down. Will glared at them but sighed and allowed his sword to fall to the ground.   
  
Suddenly someone kicked him in the back, the force of the kick sending Will into the wall chest first. Pintel and Ragetti shoved Elizabeth and Emily into him and held a gun at them. Barbossa then walked on board.   
  
"STOP!" Barbossa called out. All of his men and most of Jack's men stopped as Barbossa walked up to jack and shoved the sword that held him to the wall into him.   
  
"Here, hold this," he instructed.   
  
He walked up to Will, who pushed Emily and Elizabeth behind him. Barbossa grabbed him by the collar and yaked him off his feet and cocked a gun and held it to his temple. Will smiled.   
  
"Go ahead, kill me, I dare you," Will said grinning at him.   
  
Elizabeth held her hand to her mouth and Emily clung to her mother. Barbossa fought to keep his frustration in and then just threw him down.   
  
"Put the Turner's in the brig!" Barbossa ordered and turned to jack who watched a couple of men grab them and drag them downstairs.   
  
"Jack, I be goin' on an andventure, and you and your ship are comin' with me, got it?" Barbossa hissed at him.   
  
"No," Jack answered.   
  
"Your crew is going to follow orders from me and do stuff on this ship or if anyone doesn't once we get back here I'll burn your precious pearl to davey jones locker, savvy?" Barbossa replied.   
  
Jack gupled and looked at his men.   
  
"Listen to Barbossa, but only for this one time, I do not want my ship to be 1,000 little tiny ships, savvy!?" Jack shouted at them.   
  
All shook their heads. Barbossa grinned and shoved Jack into one of his crew members.   
  
"Put him in the brig as well.," Barbossa said.   
  
"Aye sir," he replied and then walked down stairs opened the empty cell door in front of the one where Will and his family where in, shoved him in, locked it and walked off.   
  
Jack groaned and looked over at will who sat, his back against the wall, Emily asleep in his arms and Elizabeths head on his shoulder and arms locked with his right arm.   
  
"Your such a softie," Jack told him.   
  
Will only looked back and then looked down at Emily and caressed her blond curls away from her face. 


	7. Journey

AUTHOR'S NOTE- OKS GUYS NEXT CHAPTER UP! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY BUT I JUST GOT BACK FROM CANCUN MEXICO AND WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE B/C I HAD NO COMPUTER, NOW STAURDAY I AM LEAVING FOR LA FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS SO I I DON'T UPDATE U KNOW WHY;) THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REWVIEWS, HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY AND KEEP SENDING THOSE REVIEWS;)  
  
THANKS!  
  
LOVE ALL,  
  
NAT  
  
Jack gently banged the back of his head boringly on the bars as he let out a long and aggervated sigh then turned his head a little to Will.   
  
"Hate to be the one carrying bad news, but this bloody stinks mate," Jack said sighing.   
  
Will looked back, Elizabeth and Emily both asleep.   
  
"I know, this can't be good thing, captured by evil pirates, demanding to know where some bloody treasure is, probably going to kill us all, this can't be heathly for my child," Will said groaning.   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Ow, I was just meaning that it's bloody boring in here. I got nothing to do mate, no one to boss around, I think I might go insane," Jack said scratching his forehead.   
  
"Jack, I think you're already there," Will said.   
  
Jack thought, chuckled and shook his head in agreement.   
  
Suddenly the sound of feet coming loudly down the stairs caused them both to jump. A pirae unlocked Will's cage and yanked Elizabeth and Emily up violently, both waking up immediatly and stumbling up the stairs, where the man pushed them too, obviously wanting them on board. Will got up and the man grabbed him by the arm. His eyes then laid on Jack who only smiled back.   
  
"Captian, do you want Jack Sparrow up on board as well!?" he shouted up the stairs at Barbossa.   
  
"Captain," he said annoyingly.   
  
"Aye!" they heard him yell.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet as the pirate opened the gate as well and pushed him out and up the stairs.  
  
Will stood still in where the pirate told him to stand and not move. He looked out over the boat and saw nothing but ocean and the bluest ocean too, he had forgotten how beautiful it was to him. He then turned his head back and rested his eyes on Barbossa as he was watching his men tie Jack, Elizabeth, and Emily to the bottom of the mass.   
  
"Enjoying our hospitalities Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked getting close to his face, grinning widly, showing off his rotting teeth.   
  
Jack cringed and found himself unable to take his eyes off the disgusting looking teeth.   
  
"Um, 1- it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, I really don't understand what is wrong with you people, always forgetting the captain in front of my name, it's seriously not that hard. Either you have the memory of a goldfish or you're really, really, stupid, and 2- please get away from my face, you're a little too close to me and I can't prye my eyes away from your teeth," Jack said smiling a little.   
  
Barbossa looked at him for a long time then busted out laughing, his crew following his lead and stopping once he stopped.   
  
"Oh Jack, you always were the comedic one around, aye?" he said backing away from him and turning to Will who only looked back.   
  
"Now I am going to be a reasonable man one last time Turner, I want to know where your father's gold and or map is hidden," he demanded.   
  
"Reasonable, ha yeah right," Jack snickered to himself quietly.   
  
Pintel looked over at him and eyed him, hearing what he said. Jack gave him the same look back.   
  
"And what, may I ask, are you looking at?" he asked him.   
  
Pintell rolled his eyes and returned his eyes to his captain. Will shrugged.   
  
"I know nothing of any treasure of my fathers," he answered back.   
  
Barbossa eyed him.   
  
"I be not believin' ya Mr. Turner," Barbossa admitted.   
  
"Why not?" Will asked him curiously.   
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because you be not wantin' to give it up?" Barbossa suggested.   
  
"I have gotten along fine in my life without this 'treasure's' help. I have no use for it, I have everything I want, if I knew where it was you could have it. The ONLY thing that matter's to me is my family and my life in Port Royal. Besides, why would I want to keep my father's 'treasure' that every bloody pirate knows about and risk every single one of those pirates coming to Port Royal, and trying to kill my family and myself in attempts to find it?" Will replied.   
  
Barbossa eyed him.   
  
"He's got a point mate, I don't think he has any idea where the map or the treasure is," Jack replied taking Will's side.   
  
Barbossa then grabbed Will and yanked out his sword, wrapping his arm around Will's throat and holding his swrod not far from it, and walked out on the plank. Elizabeth gasped as did Emily and then started sqirming.   
  
"You best not be lyin' to me boy, or maybe you would like to meet all them lovely sharks down there," Barbossa said pointing out the fins and the shadows under water.   
  
Will grasped his arm tightly.   
  
"I swear on my father's grave that I have no idea what your talking about," Will said eyeing the beasts in the water.   
  
Barbossa let go and walked back on the ship and held his sword out, making sure he can't get back on the ship. Will maintained his balance on the plank as he looked over the edge then back at Barbossa.   
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me?" he asked him.   
  
Barbossa thought about it and then realized he couldn't. Groaning and in anger he grabbed Will's collar and threw him back on the sip, making Will land hardly on the ship, standing over him, pointing a sword at him.   
  
"Ohh, ouch," Jack said to himself.   
  
Emily then sqirmed out from underneath the rope and ran at them.   
  
"Leave my daddy alone!" she screamed and then ran up to him and kicked Barbossa as hard as she could right in the shin.   
  
Barbossa dropped his sword in pain, grabbing his shin. He glared at the small girl who glared back and then yanked out his pistol.   
  
"WHOA! No way is he goin' to kill a child! Will! Your kid!" Jack shouted.   
  
Will looked up and then pushed Emily out of the way just in time as Barbossa fired it, the bullet landing in the floorboards. Jack's mouth dropped.   
  
"HEY! Don't shoot me ship! It did nothing to you!" Jack screamed at him.   
  
Will and Emily rolled to a stop and Will grabbed a pistol off of a nearby barrel and cocked it, turned around making sure he was in front of Emily and pointed it. The end was on Barbossa's temple and Barbossa's end of the gun was on Will's temple. Jack looked on in interest.   
  
"You can't kill me," Barbossa said smiling.   
  
Will glared at him.   
  
"And you can't kill me," Will shot back.   
  
Barbossa's smile faded as he realized he was right. Will moved the gun away slowly and threw it down. Barbossa eyed him suspioucously.   
  
"So you be not knowing where your father's map is, well then I guess we'll just have to go to Port Royal and find it, aye?" Barbossa replied.   
  
"Aye!" the crew shouted.   
  
Will looked around helplessly and then back at Elizabeth who bit her lip nervously.   
  
Days passed and finally they were reaching Port Royal, late at night though. The full moon shown in the dark sky, around 2:30 am. The Pearl was hiding itself from all of Port Royal's eyes behind a large group of rocks. Barbossa walked across the ship to the side, the spures on his boots making noise. He looked out and saw the quiet sleeping town and then looked back at Jack, the Turners, and his crewmates.   
  
"Let's go shall we?" he said smiling.   
  
Then Jack and Will, Elizabeth,Emily and a few of his crew members started their journey ashore in small lifeboats, being careful to stay hidden. Elizabeth sat next to Will, nervously, hands folded in her lap as Jack and Emily sat in front of them. She looked at Will who noticed that she was looking at him and looked back, giving her a weak smile. Elizabeth returned the weak smile and took a hold of his hand in her's, locking it. Will smiled a little wider as did Elizabeth as he kissed the top of it and then laid his eyes on Emily.   
  
"Disgusting," Jack commented on the action Will hand just done.   
  
"You ok Em?" he asked her.   
  
Emily just looked back and shook her head yes but her facial expression clearly said no. Sooner than they wanted, they docked and the flood of angery blood thirsty pirates filled the streets of Port Royal, but being very quiet and not drawing any attention to themselves. They then stopped in front of the large house that in belonged to them. Barbossa stopped, admiring it then turned and faced them.   
  
"Ok let's get lookin for that map," Barbossa said smiling.   
  
"It wouldn't be in here," Elizabeth replied.   
  
Barbossa stopped in his tracks and turned to her.   
  
"Foolish woman, trying to trick me with your charm and beauty, don't be tellin' me where and where not that map is, your nothing but a woman, so hold your tougne witch," he hissed at her and then raised his hand to back hand her.   
  
Emily gasped covering her mouth not wanting to see him slap her mom. But just before his hand made contact with her cheek Will grabbed his wrist stopping it. Elizabeth smiled at him, Emily aslo grinned once she noticed Will stopped him.   
  
"She's right," he answered just realizing it.   
  
"What?" Barbossa asked pushing Will off.   
  
"She's right, we moved into this house after my marriage to Elizabeth, my father has been dead he wouldn't known of this house, this house wasn't even built in the days that he lived, it must be in the house I used to live in," Will answered.   
  
"Take me to it," Barbossa said.   
  
"People live in it, they'll know we're here," Will said trying to talk him out of it.   
  
Barbossa gripped his collar and pulled him closer.   
  
"Take me to it," he said lower and more serious.   
  
Will sighed and shook his head yes as Barbossa shoved him away.  
  
Will lead them down the deserted streets quietly and carfully. Once reaching the house Barbossa kicked it down powerfully to come in contact with the couple that now lived there talking on the couch, both jumping up in alarm at the breaking of the door. Pirates, crewmembers of Barbossa, held Jack and Will and the women.   
  
"Excuse me, what's the meaning of this!" the man shouted walking up to Barbossa, who simply smiled and shoved his sword through his gut.   
  
Elizabeth jumped clucthing Will's arm and covering her mouth.   
  
"Dad-dy," Emily whinned turning and buring her face into the side of his leg, trying to hide.   
  
The wife was about to shriek when Pintell grabbed her, and covered her mouth with his hand. Barbossa walked casually up to her and then slit her throat and allowed the body to fall to the ground. Elizabeth looked away behind Will's shoulder. Barbossa looked at them and then pointed at Will. 2 pirates came up and yanked Elizabeth and Emily off him and dragged them outside, Emily screaming. Will winced at hearing his daugher's scream and the returned his eyes to his enemy.   
  
"Let's start lookin' shall we?" Barbossa said smiling, snapping his fingers which ment for hies crew to start looking for the map which they did.   
  
"What was that about?" Will asked.  
  
"Well that be givin ya a reason to get back on the ship and not outsmartin' me and finding a way to escape me and stay here. Your family is safe on my ship-"   
  
"My ship," Jack corrected.   
  
Barbossa glared at him but ingorned it.   
  
"So start lookin' Mr. Turner, you too Sparrow or I'll be feedin your guts to my monkey," Barbossa said himself walked around and looking for it.  
  
"That's really gross," Jack told Will who only sighed stressfully. 


	8. Hard decisions

AUTHOR'S NOTE- HEY PPL, AS YOU KNOW I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BESIDES EMILY;) SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I WAS IN L.A. AND WASN'T ABLE TO. BUT I'M BACK AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND EVERY HEAD OVER TO MY SISTER'S FANFIC AND READ IT, IT'S CALLED PLAYING PIRATES;)  
  
ENJOY! AND REVIEW!  
  
LOVE ALL,  
  
NAT  
  
{This is totally hopeless} Will thought to himself as he sighed aloud, checking around everywhere he knew. Jack looked left then right and then woddled up beside him.   
  
"Found anything yet?" Jack asked curiously. Will looked at him annoyed.   
  
"Does it look like I found anything Jack?" Will asked.   
  
Jack looked at him.   
  
"Well………… no." Jack finally answered.   
  
"Sure mate, it's just you and me now aye, do you know where it's at?" Jack asked grinning widely.   
  
"No, I don't. I know nothing of any family treasure Jack, if I knew, I would gladly give it to him, ok, it is not my treasure to loose," Will answered throwing books off the shelf.   
  
"No, but perhaps your father didn't want Barbossa getting it, so therefore hid it very well, what happens if he didn't want to give it to him?" Jack asked.   
  
"Well he's not here now, and it won't do him any harm. Look Jack," he replied turning completely to him.   
  
"Anything before that time when Elizabeth and I fell in love with each other. ANYTHING OR ANYONE before that, no longer has any value to me." He replied.   
  
Jack grinned.   
  
"Good thing I came after, aye? But what about your father?" Jack asked confused.   
  
Will sighed.   
  
"A good man he may have been Jack, but a terrible father, he shouldn't have lied," Will said. Jack shook his head in understanding then turned around and walked out of the room.   
  
Will sighed again loudly then threw the small coffee table into the side of a wall, to release his anger. The table put a hole in the wall. Will glanced at it before looking around in the room. But something golden caught his eye. Will looked back over to that hole he made and saw something sparkling gold. Will walked up to it and took out a large necklace that had a flat circle on it, as big as a golf ball. He looked at it and then noticed 2 pieces of paper. Will checked behind him to see if anyone was there, once seeing no one he returned his gaze back to what he had just found. He stuck the necklace in his pocket and took out one large piece of paper, unfolded it and gazed at it in wonder, it was his father's treasure map. Will studied it and then put it aside and grabbed the other piece of paper, unfolding it, it was a letter.   
  
Dear Will,  
  
The letter began. Emotions ran through William's mind but never the less he continued reading it.   
  
Dear Will,  
  
If your reading this right now, it probably ment that I have failed in some way. And I am sorry that this situation will be placed on you. I knew you were going to be apart of all this ever since you were born. By now you have probably found out that I am indeed a pirate, and if not, you know now. I am sorry I never told you, but how could I? You were only a child. A fellow pirate of mine, Barbossa, has heard about my treasure that belongs to the Turners, and he never liked me much so I have hid it some place safe. I am sure you have had dealings with this man already, if not be on the look out boy, becuase you will! Now Will, if he finds this treasure map, my treasure will be lost, your treasure will be lost, and I wish it not that happened. I know this might be hard for you to understand, but you must stop them at all costs. I knew being a pirate wouldn't be good for me and you and your mother, I wanted to get out of it so many times, but if a pirate leaves his crew, depending on the captain, you would be killed. And Jack had that rule and I didn't want to die because I loved your mother dearly and I had you I didn't want to leave. At least being a pirate would give me rare visits with the both of you, I had fun sometimes, but being away from both of you was terrible heartbreaking for me.   
  
Will, I am not sure how old you are now, but I am sure your an adult now. The last time I saw you, you were floating away from the Black Pearl on a piece of wood, with the necklace I had given you, I made sure you made it to a safe place. Jack docked on that island a little ways and I watched you through my spy glass to make sure you were ok, and I saw a ship pick you up, an sail away after they check out the ship we had raided and set on fire, the one you and your 'master' were on. Believe me I had no idea it was you on that ship. But i am apologizing right here and now, for missing you when you grew up, for missing a special wedding, and for not being able to spend time with my grand kid or kids if you have any. Kepp in mind Will, I never ment for ANY of this to happen.  
  
I love you with all my heart son,  
  
William S. Turner.  
  
Tears filled up in Will's eyes as he sighed loudly shoving it into his pocket as well.   
  
Suddenly Barbossa walked in, and Will hear him. Barbossa pulled him to his feet and grabbed the map and looked at it. Will saw him smile widly and then look at him.   
  
"Why thank ye Mr. Turner, you and your family may make it out alive after all," Barbossa said happily and walked out of the room.   
  
Will sighed, ran his hadn over his face and walked out as well, immediatly being welcomed by one of Barbossa's men same as Jack.   
  
"I am really getting tired of you grabbing me arm like that mate," Jack said.   
  
Barbossa rolled his eyes.   
  
"Guys, let's go find this treasure." he said.   
  
Will sat back in the cell with Elizabeth and Emily, Jack in the one across from them again.   
  
"We have been sitting in these cells for 5 bloody days, me bum has fallen asleep 13 times, you know how UNCOMFORTABLE that is!?" Jack replied to them.   
  
"NO, but don't worry Jack, I am sure were almost to our destination." Will said holding Elizabeth in his arms.   
  
"Land ho!!" a faint voice yelled.   
  
"See," Will said.   
  
"Oh your good, mate," Jack admitted smiling.   
  
Will smiled too and retunred his gaze on his wife.   
  
"Will I miss home," Elizabeth whimphered to him.   
  
"So do I," Will agreed.   
  
"Oh all I want to do is just go home and be with you," Elizabeth said snuggling up closer to him.   
  
"Yes I do as well," Will agreed again.   
  
"Wait mate," Jack replied smiling.  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at him. Jack smiled wider.   
  
"I think I have an idea," He replied.   
  
Barbossa was standing near the side as he breathed deeply, taking in the sun, smiling that he was finally on his way to treasure. Men brought Will and Jack up and started tieing them to the mass. Barbossa grinned and then looked at 2 men.   
  
"You both be stayin' here and watching these 2 whelps. I need all my men to go with me so we can all carry back the treasure. We'll be back very, very, soon. NO mistakes," he ordered.   
  
"Aye sir," both men answered and then watched everyone scurry off the ship and disappear into the woods.   
  
"Charming," Jack said smiling widely.   
  
"Exucse me," Jack said aloud getting the 2 men's attention.   
  
"Is my crew locked below the brig?" he asked.   
  
"Yea," one answered.   
  
"Ay, I see, thank you," Jack answered then opened a little box on the side of the mass, grabbed the knife that was in there, and cut him and Will free.   
  
"Go get my crew out, I'll take care of these 2," Jack ordered.   
  
Will took off running down stairs and Jack glared at the 2 men.   
  
"Hey, how'd you...."   
  
"I cut a square in my mass and made it into a compartment and put a knife in there just incase something like this would happen." JAck shared grinning, then soon his whole crew came running out, surrounding the 2 men.   
  
"Set the sails your survy dogs, get us the hell out of here, and as for you 2, I have a job for you," he replied smiling.   
  
Within minutes the Black Pearl was sailing away from the island, and the 2 men tied together by rope and thrown over the side, dragging behind the black pearl, as the rope that was tied to them was to attatched to the Pearl. Will got Elizabeth and Emily out who joined him up on deck. Elizabeth walked up to Jack and kissed him on the cheek. Jack looked at her weirdly.   
  
"That's bloody gross love," Jack replied.   
  
"Thank you Jack for getting us away," Elizabeth thanked.   
  
Jack only smiled weakly and looked back at his crew.   
  
"Let's get out of here!" he ordered.  
  
They sailed for 4 and 1/2 days and they came to a stop in front of a small island, the water pure blue and the sands whiter than white and the grass and trees, the greenest green imaginable, very beautiful.   
  
"Daddy, lookie, birds!" Emily called out leaning over the edge.   
  
Elizabeth stood next to Jack who looked at her, then suddenly picked her up and threw her over the edge. Will turned around facing Jack once he heard a scream and a splash.   
  
"Mommy!" Emily screamed.   
  
Will ran over the side and looked over seeing Elizabeth swim.   
  
"JACK!" she screamed in anger.   
  
Will turned to Jack ready to grab him and demand why he threw his wife overboard but stopped once he saw a sword in front of his face.   
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" Will asked almost in a scared voice as Jack manuvered them onto the plank, Emily hiding behind Will, scared of Jack.   
  
"Will, I can't go back there, no where close to Port Royal, and you know it. I am not risking getting caught again. I don't want to die," Jack answered.   
  
"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Will said.   
  
"So, it won't be if some cannon puts a bloody hole and sinks it, which I am sure they'll start shooting once they reconize the ship," Jack said.   
  
Will sighed and looked over the edge of the plank nervously, seeing the water. Jack then stomped on the plank hard, making it move. Will caught his balance but Emily tombled over the edge.   
  
"Emily!" Will shouted. Elizabeth swam over to her and grabbed her small wrist, pulling her towards shore.   
  
"Will," Jack said getting his attention.   
  
"Like old times, every ship in the Caribbean is looking for her, she'll be found, enventually. Join us Will, your an amazing pirate and I could use someone like you, I'll give you the position I shoulda gave your father from the beginning, first mate. What do ya say?" Jack said smiling.   
  
"No," Will said acting disappointed that he would even consider asking that question.   
  
"What?" Jack asked hurt.  
  
"I'm not leaving my family like my father did, my father regreted the decision he made by choosing a pirate's life over his family, and I'm not making the same mistake. You know how much they mean to me, I can't even believe you would even ask me to leave them to be a pirate for you," Will said.   
  
"Fine, I tried, now get off me bloody ship," Jack said throwing him a pistol.   
  
"Hard decision, knowing which one to shoot with your one shot, put your darling wife out of misery or you beautiful child, good thing I don't have to make it," Jack said smiling.   
  
Will looked at the gun, glared and Jack and then broke it over his knee and threw the pieces to the ground in front of Jack's feet.   
  
"I am not going to take it, it will only lead to temptaion," Will said then got ready to jump.   
  
"Will, if you jump off this ship, our friendship is going to be terminated," Jack warned.  
  
Will looked at him, hurt, but then jumped off the ship. Jack shook his head in disappointment.   
  
"Cast off!" he ordered.   
  
Elizabeth sat in the sand, a worried look on her face, Emily laying her head on her lap, scared as Elizabeth stroked her wet hair out of her face, seeing Will swimming at them. Will swam til he got close enough to where he could touch and he stood up and walked to shore, his cloths dripping wet.   
  
"Daddy," Emily said happily.   
  
Will smiled as he picked her up and Elizabeth walked up to him and touched his chest. Will wrapped his free arm around Elizabeth, giving her security, as they all watched the Pearl sail away.   
  
"Now what daddy?" Emily asked softly.   
  
Will looked nervously at Elizabeth who only returned the nervous glance. 


End file.
